powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Homo Magi Physiology
The power to be a person able to wield innate magical powers. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Magical Version of Empowered Physiology. Also Called * Hereditary Witch/Warlock Mimicry/Physiology * Magus Physiology * Sorcerer/Sorceress/Warlock/Witch/Wizard * Mage Mimicry * Magical/Mystical Physiology * Magician Mimicry/Physiology * Mystic Gift * Sorcerer/Sorceress/Warlock/Witch/Wizard Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User is born into a family, bloodline or sub-race with the ability to use magic as an innate talent instead of studying. They are naturally adept in using magic; if (depending on the verse) humans can learn to use magic, Homo Magi are usually more talented and more powerful than a normal magician would be. Applications General The user is capable of manipulating: * Various Forms of Magic * Various Magical Powers Detail * Invocation * Luck * Magic ** Magic Combat ** Magic Empowerment ** Magical Energy Manipulation *** Magical Energy Generation *** Mana Manipulation * Magic Intuition **Magicians Intuition * Potion Creation ** Potion Amplification * Spell Casting ** Spell Amplification ** Spell Creation ** Spell Destabilization ** Spell Mixture ** Spell Negation Variations * Alien Mage Physiology * Angelic Sorcerer Physiology * Bionic Mage Physiology * Demon Sorcerer Physiology * Hag Physiology * Homo Magi Superior Physiology * Lich Physiology * Mage Lord Physiology * Magical Energy Physiology * Magically Enhanced Physiology * Magical Entity Physiology * Mutant Mage Physiology * Mystic Dragon Physiology * Mystic Vampire Physiology * Mystic Werewolf Physiology * Mystical Mutation * Primordial Mage Physiology * Silah Physiology * Transcendent Mage Physiology ** Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology ** Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology ** Transcendent Supermage Physiology Associations * Human Physiology * Mythic Physiology * Skinwalker Physiology Limitations * Anti-Magic * Unfamiliarity with the rules of magic may cause unintended effects. * May need proper training to be able to achieve their fullest potential. * Like metahumans, they still have the same exact limitations as regular humans unless they have specific immunities/resistances, or even immunity/resistance spells. Known Users See Also: Witch Species. Cartoons Live Television Gallery Nigel Thrall Telekinesis.gif|Nigel Thrall (American Dragon:Jake Long) Ben 10 Series Hex.png|Hex (Ben 10 Series) is a powerful wizard who plans to rule the world with an iron fist. Gwen Tennyson Mana Aura.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) uses the universal life force called mana for variety of spell-like effects. Ben 10 Series Charmcaster.png|Charmcaster (Ben 10) is a highly skilled magic user. Tara maclay.jpg|Tara Maclay (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Willow_Rosenberg.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Charmed.png|The Charmed Ones (Charmed) Traci 13.jpg|Traci Thirteen (DC Comics) Homo Magi and user of Urban Magic. Circe (DC Comics).jpg|Circe (DC Comics) Emma and Maddie - Every Witch Way.gif|Emma and Maddie (Every Witch Way) using magic. Grachi-1.jpg|Grachi Alonso (Grachi) Matilda.png|Matilda Roman (Grachi) Wizards Witches Harry Potter.jpg|Wizards and Witches (Harry Potter) Nico Minoru (Earth-616) Runaways Vol 1 16 Textless.jpg|Nico Minoru (Marvel Comics) is capable Mage thanks to her Staff of One's access to a great amount of spells by verb. Morgan le Fay (Marvel Comics) undead 1.jpg|Morgan le Fay (Marvel Comics) is a powerful dark sorceress. Sabrina-apple-big.gif|Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch) Cedricmodel.png|Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) Sorcerers apprentice dave poster.jpg|Dave Stutler (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) is known as the Prime Merlinian, Merlin's successor in magic so powerful… Dave Stutler.jpg|… that he is able to use magic without rings or pendants which give all the mages their powers. Tara_Duncan.jpg|Tara Duncan (Tara Duncan) Merasmus.png|Merasmus (Team Fortress 2) is a wizard of terrifying power. Bonnie Brain Attack.gif|Bonnie Bennett (The Vampire Diaries) using magic to cause intense pain on her attacker. alex-russo.jpg|Alex Russo (The Wizards of Waverly Place) Natsuki Subaru's Darkness!!.gif|After having his Gate opened by Puck, Natsuki Subaru (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) gained the ability to use mana. The Charmed Ones (2018).gif|The Charmed Ones (Charmed 2018) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Magical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers